


The Morning After

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	The Morning After

It had been a long time since Stella had woken up with a hangover. This morning, when she felt the tiny demon fairies hammering with tiny hammers and anvils, she remembered why she wasn't one for drinking.  
She slowly pried her own eyes open and glanced around the unfamiliar room, trying to piece together the details of the previous night, which was like attempting to assemble an old jigsaw puzzle that was missing most of its pieces.  
The demon fairies seemed to quicken their pace as she remembered losing the case on a technicality, feeling morose, stopping off at the bar (something she never did) for just a drink or two, which turned into several drinks because she had apparently managed to forget what a lightweight she was, which must have been where her two ex-husbands had found her. Wait, no, she had called one oft them. She vaguely recalled being all over both of them in Ray's GTO, and now the room's furnishings and wall-paper seemed slightly familiar.  
Stella tossed the covers off and saw that she wasn't wearing much. She tried to stand up, but tiny demon acrobats in her stomach were joining the demon fairies in their fun, so she sat on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. Pieces of memory from last night were locking shakily into place, the feel of one Ray's silk shirt, the cotton t-shirt of the other, one of them had been wearing cologne, probably Ray V, a sour taste in her mouth, and snatches of conversation that didn't add up to much: barely missed my shoes there….shouldn't we-------pajamas or something….ever try to------hard enough with a kid, let alone full-grown…..if-------sober?…..wouldn't complicate------at all, moron.  
Stella now recalled a recent conversation with Ray Kowalski, in which she had learned the surprising news that both her ex-husbands had done more than bond over what they had in common. She'd known that Ray was flexible in his sexuality, but wouldn't have guessed that Ray Vecchio would ever….she shook her head, which was a mistake, as the demon fairies started in again enthusiastically. Finally she managed to shrug into her clothes and slowly make her way downstairs. The scent of oregano and marinara wafted from the kitchen. She found Ray Vecchio stirring sauce and boiling water at the stove. She blinked incredulously at the sight of him in what looked to be one of Ray Kowalski's t-shirts. Wonders would truly never cease.  
He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled gently. "Hey you," he said softly.  
"Hey," she managed to croak out, slowly sitting down in a kitchen chair. Ray drew her a glass of water. "Here," he said, placing it and two aspirin in front of her.  
"Thanks, Ray." She swallowed the pills and continued to sip the water. "Isn't it a little early for that?"  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "It's past noon, Stella. Besides, it's a Kowalski thing." He stirred some more spices into the sauce.  
"Ray?" she asked tentatively, "what exactly happened?"  
He turned around and gave her a reassuring smile. "We found you at the bar after you called me, we brought you here, you apparently got a little warm, probably from dancing-"  
"Wait," she held up a hand to stop him, then thought better of it. "Never mind, about that part, I mean."  
"Okay. Kowalski held your hair back while you puked, then we put you to bed. End of story."  
"Oh," she was feeling a little better, and the marinara was starting to smell good. "Um, thanks."  
"Anytime, Stella."  
"Mornin," Ray Kowalski shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Hey Stell." He actually ruffled her hair as he walked past her to Ray Vecchio, who had returned to stirring the pots on the stove. Stella regarded the two of them with interest as Ray K walked up behind Ray V and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder for a moment. He shuffled over to the percolator and poured three cups of coffee, giving one to Ray at the stove and setting one in front of her, then sitting down across from her to drink his own, as if there was nothing unusual about this morning.  
Stella allowed herself a small smile behind her coffee cup.


End file.
